Orderist Revolutions
The Orderist Revolutions, also known as the Orderist Uprisings, was a series of political and social upheaval within West Majatra between the 4350s-4370s. It was characterized by both protests, riots, and secession crises by members of the Orderist Church and its supporters against various governments within Majatra and abroad. History The Orderist Revolutions began in soon after the establishment of the Republic in Vanuku in 4353. Beginning with religious discrimination practiced by the Holy Army and police within the southern regions of the nation against Orderists. This had sparked numerous protests with in the country which forced the government to officially recognize Orderism as a religion. But oppression continued as Orderist began to be arrested by police. Then on April 21st, 4365, Orderist Paragon Estutiel died, replacing him with Paragon Adriel. Adriel was more interventionist than his predecessor, choosing to arm Orderist Churches. The Vanuku government reacted negatively to this sale of arms and began enact laws to oppress Orderist minorities. This began a series of riots throughout south Vanuku, climaxing at the infamous September Riots of 4365, where Orderists clashed with police in the city of Krlmek. The riots in Krlmek was the first time the conflict between Orderists and the Vanuku government was internationally recognized. The first government to act was the Kazulia, where its Security Bureau designated Orderism as an extremist religious organization. Following Kazulia's example, the government of Vanuku established a treaty to fight against Orderist extremists. In Jelbania, the government began the arrest of Orderists to prevent riots spreading. On May 1st, 4366, Paragon Adriel during the 67th Holy Party Convention, declared war on the nations who sought to suppress Orderists abroad. This had statement emboldened many Orderists and Pan-Orderists militia groups abroad, such as the Holy Fire's Army, Phoenix League, and Ex Victoria. On June 29th, 4366, members of Ex Victoria carried out the Prinsenaard Bombings in Vanuku. This terrorist attack lead the Vanuku government to increase security within the southern parts of the country and establish counter-insurrection operations throughout Vanuku. These operations had lead to the deportation of Orderists within Vanuku to Zardugal. On February 26st, 4369, Orderists rebels took the city of Achterzeven in the state of Machkeulen. The rebels continued there assault before being quickly defeated by the Vanukean military. To escape the military crack down, Orderists flood the northern parts of the Zardugal. Soon after the Orderists were defeated in Achterzeven, President Casto of Istalia condemned the actions of the Orderists as well as the Vanukean government handling of the situation in southern parts of the nation. In December of 4370, Holy Party candidate Ezoko Xenakis won the presidency. But instead of uniting the increasely fractured political party, he dissolved it. This ended the Orderists only political support in Majatra. The Orderist Revolutions came to a close in December of 4371, when the People's Party and the Zardic New Patriot Party merged into the Zardic Confederate Party. Category:Religion Category:Vanuku Category:Zardugal Category:Hosianism Category:People of Vanuku Category:Wars, civil wars and conflicts